


little black box

by talesofsuspenses



Series: when all of this is over [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspenses/pseuds/talesofsuspenses
Summary: There was another thing in the FedEx box.





	little black box

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning im Sad

_So no matter what, I promise you, if you need us, if you need me, I’ll be there._

Tony still wants to punch him in the face, part of him wants to burn the letter. A bigger part of him wants to keep it. Proof of his promise? Maybe. Proof of a future lie? God, he hoped not. Or maybe he did. He doesn’t fucking know anymore.

Tony tips the box and two things slide out - a burner phone and _fuck_ a black velvet ring box.

The phone, he supposes is so St-Rogers could keep his promise, but a burner? Really? He’d hate to think all those hours had gone to waste. 

Who was he kidding, he’d chosen Barnes over him, the guy who’d claimed was the love of his life.

What a fucking joke.

The ring, God knows why he chose to send that, to taunt him maybe, _look what you almost had._

He didn’t even mention it in the letter, did he care that much. Fucking _no_. Apparently.

He’s not going to cry, he’s not, fucking Steve Rogers doesn’t deserve that much. He might get drunk though. There’s no-one to stop him.

There’s no-one to care for him.

God, FUCK, why him, why them. He almost had it, it’d been so close, and this, this was just a reminder that he won’t ever get it. He’d been so sure that it was him, that he was the one. And then he'd gone and picked Barnes. 

He was going to marry him, they had a chance at the domestic life, the simple life - something neither of them’ve ever had. And then he’d gone and fucked it.

The kicker was that he’d really loved him, more than anyone, he would’ve spent the rest of his life with him.

He’s not a masochist, he doesn’t open the ring box, he doesn’t throw it away either. The phone stays with him at all times, though.

The ring goes in a drawer that he only opens when he's feeling particularly sorry for himself or when he really misses the bastard. Or when he’s piss-drunk. Or when Rogers has given him another part of himself. The letter goes there. His dog-tags are in there.

He never ends up opening that ring box, he rereads the letter until he can repeat it verbatim, backwards, he runs his fingers over the dog-tags - he’s long since memorised everything on there, but he needs a reminder, a stupid, superstitious reminder, that Rogers can’t die while he has them, but he can’t bring himself to open the fucking ring box. 

He can’t bring himself to wish him dead, God, he _can’t_. He’ll wake up in cold sweat some nights, the image of his shield - his father’s shield, right above him and he won’t be able to shake the feeling all day, not until there’s an empty bottle by his bed and he’s holding the fucking box like a lifeline. 

But he still can’t bring himself to wish that Rogers dies. 

Because after all of it, he still fucking loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! please leave a comment if you liked it <33  
> [tumblr](https://nohalfway.tumblr.com) \- prompts are perpetually open!


End file.
